cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Armored Assault
Armored Assault was a GDI operation to locate three top Tiberium research scientists that had been kidnapped by the Black Hand of Nod. Background After arriving back on Locke's helicarrier, he was arrested by the GDI military police. He was released after a few hours, and Locke warned him not to disobey orders again. Captain Parker's next mission was to find three GDI Tiberum scientists - Dr. Ignatio Mobius, his daughter Sydney, and Dr. Elana Petrova. Locke identified Nod mercanary Carlos Mendoza, General Gideon Raveshaw, and Sakura Obata in a video showing the Black Hand capturing the scientists. Locke told Havoc that there would not be any "conflict of interest". Havoc replyed that he had "interest in conflict", and departed. Overview Havoc was inserted by the side of a road near a Nod patrol, which was quickly dealt with by an Orca strike. A Transport Helicopter dropped off a Humvee, which he commandered. Locke informed him of a Nod checkpoint with a guard tower, a Helicopter Pad, and several Nod trucks. GDI armor was already attacking the Helicopter Pad, and Rocket Soldiers were dropped in to assist. Havoc killed all Nod forces, destroyed the Helipad, and secured the guard tower. GDI dropped him another Humvee, and Havoc continued into a tunnel, running over a few Nod soldiers along the way. Havoc emerged on the other side of the tunnel, and helped secure two houses that GDI had been searching through for a Nod Officer calling for reinforcements. Continuing through another tunnel, Havoc came upon a GDI armored group that was fighting off Nod Light Tanks and Artillery. There was an empty Mammoth Tank nearby, which Havoc quickly took control of. He defeated the Nod vehicles and killed the Nod Officer in the final house in the area. Then, Havoc drove some more, this time in the Mammoth Tank. He was informed of a Nod convoy on the road up ahead, which was quickly taken care of. A SAM site in the area was also neutralized. GDI dropped a Medium Tank for him. Havoc then secured a Nod-held ski resort, and took another Nod-held checkpoint with a SAM site. He then drove through a tunnel and secured a bridge flanked by SAM sites. A Medium Tank was dropped off by a Transport Helicopter. Havoc assisted GDI forces in securing a Nod hydroelectric dam. A Power Plant was destroyed, rendering the Obelisk in the area useless. Havoc entered a tunnel system through the dam's bay door, and reached a Tiberium meteor impact site. Eventually, he reached a Nod base. Havoc used his Sniper Rifle to observe General Raveshaw evacuate the scientists. He saw Sakura Obata, and attempted to kill Nod mercenary Carlos Mendoza when he touched Sakura, but he missed and killed a Nod Soldier instead. Havoc battled Mendoza until the latter fled from the area. The local Hand of Nod, Tiberium Silos, and Airstrip were destroyed, and Havoc commandered a Cargo Plane and pursued the scientists. Transcript Cut-scene (A GDI Transport Helicopter lands on Locke's Helicarrier. Havoc steps out and looks toward the bridge. Locke turns away. Two GDI military policemen approache him.) Havoc: Not again... GDI MP: Sorry, sir...the call just came in we're to place you under arrest. (Havoc holds his hands out) Havoc: What kept you? (Havoc is shown sitting in a cell. The MPs open his door and guesture for him to report to the bridge. Havoc enters the bridge.) Locke: Hope you've had time to contemplate your actions, Havoc. Havoc: Won't happen again, I swear. Locke: Yes, well...good. Your old special forces team, the Dead-Six just got back from Peru with some...disturbing information. This is surveillance video from GDI's R&D base in Guatemala. The Black Hand launched an attack on the facility and captured our top three Tiberium research specialists. (Locke brings up pictures of the scientists.) Locke: Dr. Ignatio Mobious. His daughter, Sydney, and Dr. Elana Petrova. The rest of the staff was executed on the spot. These video captures were taken from the same surveillance tape. (Locke shows a picture of Carlos Mendoza.) We've been able to identify this man. His name is Mendoza, a former operative for the Sword of Chagal, an extremist wing of the Columbian separatist movement. Now, he's the Brotherhood's most dangerous assasain. (Locke brings up an image of General Gideon Raveshaw.) Locke: We've never seen this man before. We do know that the supreme commander of the Black Hand is a general, named Raveshaw. This might be our first look at him. Havoc: Pee-wee and I have already met. Locke: He's a cold blooded killer. Havoc, if Raveshaw is involved, this operation may have been ordered by Kane himself. We've discovered where Raveshaw has taken our scientists. Your orders will be delivered en-route. Havoc: I'm on it. Locke: Havoc...one more thing. (Locke shows an image of Sakura.) Havoc: Sakura. Locke: Do you know that your ex-....squad member... joined the Black Hand? Havoc: She's a mencenary. She follows the money. Locke: As long as there isn't any...conflict of interest. Havoc: Conflict of interest? No..I've got interest in conflict. Briefing The civilian scientists are most likely being held in the nearby Nod base. Locate the missing scientists. Hint: Vehicles, Vehicles, Vehicles... In-game Locke: Havoc, locate the Nod base facility and recover the scientists. Here's a Humvee to get you started. (A GDI Transport Helicopter drops off a Humvee on the road ahead.) Locke: Take the Humvee, Havoc. You've got a lot of open road to cover. (Havoc enters the Humvee.) Locke:'Havoc, take out that Helipad and you'll encounter less Apaches along the route, as it will take them longer to arrive. ''(Havoc approaches a guard tower on a hill.) '''Locke: Looks like Nod has an officer coordinating reinforcements in that guard tower. Eliminate all resistance and ocuipy the tower. (Havoc destroys the Helipad.) Locke: The Helipad is down! Nice work, Havoc. (Havoc secures the guard tower.) Locke: Objective secure. Nice one, Havoc, keep an eye out for additional reinforcements. (A Transport Helicopter drops off another Humvee.) Walkthrough Videos File:Command_and_Conquer_Renegade_Mission_two|Briefing Category:Renegade Missions